


I Can't

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Sex, F/M, Feels, Forgiveness, Grant Ward Redemption, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Daisy has her gun pointed at Ward, but her dormant love for him overwhelms her.





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> This a re-upload because I had experienced my first bout of ship shamming, I get that some people don't like certain ships but you don't have to be so vocal and bully people over it. it's amazing that tagging the wrong ship can ignite instant hate. I love SkyeWard, it's one of my favorite ships and I am proud to say that, writers like Orlissa, Anuna, and Snarkysweetness are some of the best writers for this ship and they've inspired me to write my own workd around the SkyeWard ship. I'm not going to let ship shammers stop me from writing about my favorite ships, 'mic dropped'
> 
> Anyway enjoy the story.

**I can’t**

Daisy had found Ward and was going to take him out once and for all. She tracked him to a safe house. She kicked in the door and the fight began. Punches and kicks were thrown, Ward ended up on the ground with Daisy standing over him with a gun pointed at his head. Her hand was shaking and tears were coming down her cheeks, “I can’t do it” she said and dropped the gun and fell to her knees with her head in her hands. Grant cupped her cheek and she looked him in the eyes, she didn’t see a murderous psycho, she saw the man she fell in love with.

“I’m sorry Skye,” Grant said, “I’m sorry for betraying you and the others.” Daisy wrapped her arms around Ward and he embraced her back. “My biggest regret is seeing you cry, I broke your heart and that is the worst crime I’ve ever committed.” Grant said with all of the sincerity in his heart.

“I’m sorry too, I’m sorry for how I treated you in Vault D.” Daisy replied, “You were trying to make things right, and I just stood by as you were being carted off to your brother.”

“I never blamed you for that, I blamed myself, I blamed Garett for filling my head with lies.”

“I love you Grant.” Said Daisy, “I love you so much” and she crashed her lips against his.

Grants hoisted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to his bedroom and lay her down gently on the bed. They made passionate love that night, all of the need and passion they had both built up came out in that moment. They lay in bed snuggled up to each other.

“Let’s run” Skye said (That’s her name, we all know it)

“What,” Grant said stunned

“I want to be with you Grant, and I don’t care if I have to be a fugitive.” Skye declared

“Alright,” Grant said smiling, “We’ll run, I know places where they’ll never find us, we’ll be safe, and we’ll build a new life together.”

Skye smiled and they held each other close, ready for whatever the world will throw at them.

The next day, Coulson and his team raided the safe house, but by the time they got there they were long gone. The place was clear, and Coulson found an envelope addressed to him on the coffee table.

He opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Coulson_

_By the time you read this, Grant and I are already gone. I’m sorry for doing this, but I have to follow my heart for once. You may never see me again, but if you do, it will be the day you let Ward come back to SHIELD as an agent, I am willing to give him a second chance, and if you want me to come back you have to give him one too. When you tell Fitzsimmons, have them read the letter, they’ll understand, goodbye for now._

_Love,_

_Skye._

 

Coulson folded the letter and he and his team left the premises. When he returned to the Playground, he went to the lab and showed Fitz and Simmons the letter. When they were done reading it, they gave it back.

“Do you understand?” Phil asked

They both nodded and Jemma said, “yes we do.”

“They really love each other” Fitz said

“Take the rest of the day off you two, you could use it.” Phil ordered.

Phil showed May the letter and amazingly she understood, “Skye deserves to be happy, even if It’s with Ward.” She said

“Agent Ward.” Coulson corrected, he had made up his mind, he was going to give Ward a second chance. Now all Phil Coulson had to do was wait for them to resurface so he could welcome them back with open arms, in the meantime, he had a world to protect.

**Never the End…**

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment with your thoughts, I hope Brett Dalton returns somehow, the team is in space come Season 5, Grant Ward is not gone he'll be back somehow, anyway once again leave a comment and thank you for reading.


End file.
